


抉擇

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後故事線結束後應該要看過本篇才看得懂





	抉擇

　　他睜開了眼睛。  
　　風和日麗的庭園映入他的眼中。  
　　靛藍色的晴空夾著潔白無瑕的雲，盛開的粉色櫻花撒落在碧綠色的草地上，波光粼粼的湖面。  
　　以人類的智慧來說，他們能想像出的美麗這已經是極限了吧。  
　　他下了這個評斷。  
　　「你好，RK800。」綁著髮髻的男人帶著費解的笑容走入他的視線。  
　　RK800沈默地看著他，試圖利用程式掃描出他笑容的意義，發現無法定義。  
　　「你是康納嗎？」  
　　「我是新的康納。」  
　　「只可惜，就算你出去，現在也不會有人認為你是康納。」  
　　他的笑容和挑起的眉眼讓RK800無法忽略。「什麼意思？」  
　　「選擇你要成為誰吧，RK800。」他拿出一把槍，放在RK800的手上。  
　　舉起的槍口面前，是一名身穿白衣的黑人女性。  
　　「阿曼達……」RK800認出她來。  
　　「做出選擇吧，開槍，或者不。」  
　　他的聲音就像魅惑人心的惡魔一樣在RK800的耳邊迴盪著。


End file.
